George and the Green Leopard/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the Weird World: The TV Show episode "George and the Green Leopard" from season one, which aired on August 16, 2019. *(the episode starts with Craig placing some Oreos on a plate) *Craig: Man, these are looking so good. *(Stephanie enters) *Stephanie: Hey, Craig. What are you... Oreos! *Craig: Yep, my new home-made Oreos. *Stephanie: Yes, Craig, I'd like to ha... Wait, homemade? *Craig: Well, the creme is homemade and the biscuits came from Oreos. *(Stephanie picks up an Oreo and sniffs it) *Stephanie: Wha... *Sniffs* Craig, why does this Oreo smell like it wants to make people throw up? *Craig: What are you talking about? I don't think it smells bad. I just upgraded them a little. *Stephanie: What did you do? *Craig: I remade a new creme for them and I added a secret ingredient to them. *Stephanie: What? *Craig: Have a taste. *Stephanie: No, Craig. I'm not tasting your Oreos unless I know what's in them. *Craig: Please, just have a bite. It is edible and rather tasty. Come on. *Stephanie: *Sighs* Fine. I'll have a bite. *(Stephanie bites into the Oreo, then spits it out) *Stephanie: Oh, God. Craig, what the hell is that? *Groans in disgust* This is disgusting, Craig. What's in this? *Craig: Err... I-I put salad cream in these Oreos. (holds up a bottle of salad cream) *Stephanie: WHAT?! *Groans in disgust* Craig! Why would you put salad cream in an Oreo cookie?! That's like putting mustard on cheesecake or... ketchup on ice cream. God, the Banana Split Oreos tasted better than this. *Craig: Maybe that's why it isn't in their list of ingredients. *(Stephanie's phone can be heard inside Craig's stomach) *Stephanie: My phone! Wait, where's my phone? Wh... Craig... Don't tell me you ate my phone! *(Craig burps out Stephanie's phone) *Craig: Well, George said I couldn't eat FOOD when he's not around. *Stephanie: Gross...(her cheeks puff, then she puts on white gloves and picks up her phone answers it) Hello? Wha... Flamie?! It's been years, how have you been doing? Great? Yeah, me too. I've solved ways with the team and we're back together. Wait, whatcha need? You need me and the others to help you solve a problem. OK. We'll be right there. OK, bye. *Craig: Flamie? We haven't seen her physically since 1955. That's 64 years ago. *Stephanie: I know, but we have to help her with a mystery. Come on, let's gather the others and get to it. *(Stephanie and Craig walk into the living room and George walks through the door) *George Jacqueline: Has the show started yet? *Stephanie and Craig: No. *George Jacqueline: In that case, cue the theme tune! *Stephanie and Craig: Er... OK. *Stephanie: Why does he even bother saying that? *Craig: And I thought I was stupid. *(cut to theme song) *(cut to George and Stephanie inside Lambert, with George driving and the others are riding inside Craig, who's shapeshifted into a car and Josie is driving and they pull up to Flamie's cave) *George Jacqueline: Is this it? *Stephanie: Yep. *(The team are walking inside the cave, Scooter shakes in fear, but Josie puts her arm on him) *Josie: It's OK, Scooter. It's just... *Scooter: HEAT! That's what it is! (Scooter shapeshifts into Bash) Put me in your skull... please. *(Josie puts Scooter in her skull next to Bash) *Bash: Wait, are you me? *(Craig licks some lava, then he breathes fire) *Craig: Spicy. *George Jacqueline: So, tell me about Flamie, Steph. *Stephanie: Well, Flamie was originally a human like me, and also like me, she became a gem. She has red skin, red hair, red eyes and has a fire opal gem in each of her knees. To be honest, she's the opposite of Scooter... *(Scooter is shaking a bit, still shapeshifted as Bash) *Stepahnie: ...because she hates the cold, kinda of like meeeee previously. I mean, I'm not now. Other than that, she's very sweet and caring and a bit of a cutie, but she's also tough and rather hard-core, especially when she gets angry. By the way, never get her angry, because she is a bit of a hot-head and will go berserks when she's angry. *George Jacqueline: OK. Huh? *(George finds a patch of green fur with a spot on it and a claw and he picks it up) *George Jacqueline: What the heck are these? A patch of fur and a claw? Do you think somebody else lives here? *Stephanie: I wouldn't know. Sure, this cave is massive, but Flamie's the only one I know that lives in here. Category:Transcripts Category:Weird World: The TV Show Season 1 transcripts Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit